Beauty and the Beast: A Beast of the Heart
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Adam's brother Aron arrives for a visit, it turns out the arrogant apple doesn't fall far from the tree! But soon Aron will suffer the same curse as his brother did.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the winner of guestsurprise's poll! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

This story is not about a simple fairy tale come true. No…this story deals with something deeper. The inside can reflect how you are on the outside, but what happens when you have to change who you are because someone else's life may depend on it. Would you do it? Let that question sink into your subconscious as we take you to another journey through mystery and suspense. Welcome to another journey of Beauty and the Beast.

Adam and Belle were looking out the window and waiting. Today was the day that they were receiving a visitor. However, this was not just any visitor…this was Prince Adam's brother, Prince Aron. They looked very similar, but the difference was that Aron had green eyes and black hair, unlike Adam's reddish brown hair and blue eyes.

"He will be arriving soon," Adam said, now watching the window closely.

"You seem nervous Adam," Belle responded, now looking at him curiously.

"I'm not nervous Belle, but I am concerned. It has been years since I've seen my brother and if he is anything like I was, he will be a difficult guest."

"Why do you say that?"

"Don't you remember how I was before you and I were married? I was a beast, Belle. Not just in physical form, but also on the inside."

"I know Adam, but maybe he is different. After all, it has been a few years."

"Belle, you don't know Aron. He's…well…he's…"

"Here." Belle said, now pointing out the window. Adam slowly turned and saw a large black carriage pulling up to the castle. It was pulled by two black horses that looked strong, but deadly. Everything about that carriage felt strange and a sense of mystery.

"Belle, we can't let him in here." Adam said, now feeling the hair on the back of his neck standing up. Even though he was a human now, he still had some beastly qualities.

"Adam, we can't just turn him away."

"Belle, something feels strange about him…"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but something feels wrong." Adam said, now slowly walking out of the room. "No matter. He's here so let's make him feel welcome."

And with those words, he walked out of the room. Belle was going to follow until she saw the coachman slowly get down off the top of the coach and open the door. She waited patiently but it was a few seconds before the person inside stuck his foot out and began to make his way out of the coach. Belle gasped as she saw the figure get out. He was wrapped in a black cloak and he had eyes that pierced into the night. But what made her gasp was the fact that when he got out, he immediately looked up and they locked eyes. He gave her a small grin and bowed his head in respect, but something about him was different and familiar to her at the same time.

"What is it? What is it that is so different about you? But then why do I feel like I've seen you before?" She whispered to herself. She then walked out of the room and began to walk down the stairs towards the outdoors. Adam was already at the bottom of the stairs, approaching his brother.

"Aron, it has been a long time brother." He smiled.

"Well, well…Adam. You have done well for yourself. A wife and a beautiful castle. I must say, I was expecting you to be more… 'beastly' from what I read in your letter."

"Shhh! Aron, that letter is between you and I."

"I understand. Well, the problem should be solved now. May we go inside, I am famished." Aron smiled with a handsome grin. Adam rolled his eyes playfully and took his brother inside and towards the guest table. As different as they were, it was good to see him. When they were inside, Aron locked eyes once more with Belle.

"Well, well…you are the beautiful one that I saw looking at me through the window are you not?" He grinned.

"Yes I was. It's nice to meet you Aron."

"And you as well Belle…my brother described your beauty in his letter, but I had no idea," He grinned, now kissing her hand. She blushed at the kind gesture, but Adam cleared his voice in somewhat annoyance.

"Well then, now that you are acquainted with Belle, I want you to meet the rest of my family." Adam said, now pointing to some maids and butlers.

"Family? Do you not mean servants?" Aron said in confusion.

"No, they are all family to me. They stood by me in my trouble and now I consider them more family than servants."

"I see. What an interesting concept. I'm sure if mother and father were alive, they would be surprised at your choice of 'extended family.'" Aron said in a somewhat disgusted tone.

"You don't approve?" Belle asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I should say not. We are royalty Belle. Not commoners. I know that you are still learning about royalty because you unfortunately were not born into it as we were."

"Unfortunately?! I was not born into royalty, but my family is just as good as yours!" Belle said in anger.

"My dear Belle, royalty and titles will always be higher than any form of family." He said, not even raising his voice.

"Aron, enough! That is no way to speak to Belle or about her family! They are just as much of a family as we are."

"If you say so brother, I…" Aron was interrupted as Chip walked over to meet the new guest. With a disgusted face, Aron faced the young child. "And who pray tell, is this?"

"Hello. My name is Chip."

"Well…Chip, as you call yourself, will you be a good lad and wash my boots? They haven't been washed in an hour or so." Aron said, now gently sitting and motioning for Chip to take off his shoes. Chip was surprised and appalled at the rude man's conduct!

"Chip, don't you move a muscle. Aron, that will be quite enough. Chip is not a servant. I treat him as my own." Adam said angrily, now standing in front of Chip.

"By heaven Adam, what's gotten into you?! You and I always used to make the young boys in town wipe our shoes and boots!" Aron said, now becoming annoyed.

"I've changed."

"You most certainly have! Do you plan on being this way for the rest of your life?!"

"Yes. I've learned much since your last visit."

"Apparently so. Well then you will not like the news that I bring to you."

"What do you mean? In your last letter, you said that you would help me clear a path in the forest so that travelers could make it to our town safely."

"Well, I've changed my mind." Aron said, now lazily sitting in a nearby chair.

"What?!" Both Adam and Belle said in shock. The woods that were between Aron and Adam's castles were dense and dangerous. They were filled with wolves and terrible beasts. Many travelers had died because of the deep snow, rivers, and animals. To prevent any further death, Aron and Adam spoke about putting their money together and starting a project to create a safe path for the travelers to journey on. The problem now is that Aron went back on his word.

"You can't do that Aron! We need your help," Adam said in anger.

"I will think about it. In the meantime, I'm famished, brother. And by the looks of it, you need more food on you too. Or have you fed it all to your servant-like family." Aron growled lowly.

"Aron that's enough." Adam said, now clenching his fists.

"Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go into town and get some champagne." Aron whispered angrily, now turning and walking from the room. Belle and Adam stared at each other in silence while Chip looked at them in concern.

"What's going to happen now?"

"I'm not sure Chip. But something tells me this is going to be a very difficult visit." Adam said, now kneeling down and gently patting Chip on his head.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you think so far guys? The story has begun!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Awesome! I can't wait for more! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Aron was preparing himself to go into town, but he realized something very important. He didn't know the way! He still had a lot to learn about the area and he needed a guide to take him where town would be.

"Hmm, this is most unfortunate." He said to himself. As he was thinking, he saw Chip walking past with a bucket of milk because he had just milked the cows. Smiling to himself, Aron slowly followed Chip into the empty parlor.

Meanwhile, Chip was not aware of the new visitor behind him. He was just going about his daily duties until he heard someone clear their throat.

"Excuse me young man…aren't you Chip?" A smooth voice cooed. The voice gave Chip shudders as he turned and saw the tall young man leaning on the door.

"Y-Yes, I'm Chip." Chip said angrily, now staring hard at Aron.

"Oh now don't be that way Chip. I apologize for my rudeness earlier. I had no idea such a fine young man lived here at the castle."

"W-What?"

"Oh yes. In fact, I am surprised that you were not my brother's son. You do have the appearance of royalty, do you not?" Aron said, now gently taking a few steps closer to the young boy.

"But you didn't think that when you first saw me."

"Oh that's because I was a bit tired from the journey and not seeing things clearly. I am more aware of my surroundings now and I see what a fine young man you are." Aron said, now only a few centimeters from Chip.

"Well, thank you Prince Aron." Chip said, now feeling proud.

"Do not mention it my young prince." Aron smiled with a wink.

"W-What? Prince?!"

"But of course. Perhaps we can work something out to where you will be my successor. So that when I am King, you will be a prince." Aron said, now sitting down and running a hand through Chip's hair.

"Y-you're going to be a king?!" Chip said in surprise.

"Of course. I am the eldest and I will have the throne when my father passes on. When I am king, I will need a helper to help me rule." Aron smiled, bearing his smooth grin and white teeth.

"Really?! Th-that would be wonderful! Would Adam and Belle live with us too?!"

"Uh…sure young one. Whatever you would like. In fact, you can do whatever you want when you are a prince." Aron said, now leaning back and motioning for Chip to come closer.

"Oh boy! This is the best day ever!" Chip said, now throwing his hands around Aron's neck, making Aron's eyes widen in shock.

"Alright young one. Enough of that." He said, trying to gain his composure. "But as a future prince, you need to know about the area and all about your subjects. Will you accompany me to town so that I may get some champagne?"

"Oh, I can't leave the castle. It's about to get dark and it's too dangerous to go out this late." Chip said sadly.

"Oh do not worry young one. I am more than able to protect you. We will go on horseback and you can ride with me and show me the way."

Chip sat and thought for a moment. Mrs. Potts was out and would not be back for a while, and Chip really wanted to make Aron happy. Especially if Aron could make his dream come true and make him a prince!

"Well, I…"

"Come now young one…the sun is setting. You don't want us to leave when the moon is high in the sky, now do you?" Aron whispered gently, now cocking and eyebrow.

"Ok!" Chip smiled happily. "I can show you where town is."

"Excellent." Aron smiled, now standing and throwing his cloak on. Once Chip had his on, he motioned for them to go through the front door. They were almost out of the front door when Adam came walking out of the library.

"Aron, where are you going and where are you taking Chip this late?" Adam questioned, now quickly walking towards them.

"I am going into town and this young one is going with me."

"No he's not. He is to stay where it is safe. Chip, go back into the kitchen and wash up for dinner." Adam gently ordered.

"Chip, stay right where you are." Aron responded, now placing a hand on Chip's shoulder. He then faced Adam and their eyes locked in brotherly rivalry. Adam was prepared until Aron let out a handsome chuckle. "Oh Adam, Adam, Adam…you are so tense dear brother. Nothing will happen to us. I am only getting some champagne and taking him with me as a guide."

"Aron, it's too dangerous at this time of the day."

"Not if we leave quickly…"

"Aron…"

"Come now Adam…surely you trust your older brother to take care of your young serva-, I mean family member." Aron said, now running a hand through Adam's hair playfully like he used to when they were young. After a few minutes, Adam sighed heavily and then looked at Aron with a half smile.

"Alright, but only for the champagne. You must be back before the moon is high in the sky Aron or else you both could be in danger." Adam replied, now looking at him sternly.

"I will not let anything happen to him." Aron promised, now turning towards the door and gently pushing Chip out the door with him. Adam worriedly watched them head out and for some reason could not shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Meanwhile, on horseback…

Aron and Chip were heading towards the town when they heard footsteps behind them. Chip clung to Aron and yelped in fear.

"No need to fear Chip. How much farther is it to the town?" Aron said, not liking the close body contact.

"We are here…see? Look!" Chip said, pointing at the town's lights.

"Excellent." Aron smiled, now seeing the stores and shops still bustling with business. Once he pulled his horse to the side and tied him up, he helped Chip down. "Now then, don't get into too much trouble Chip."

"Wait, where are you going?!"

"I'm going to get some champagne and also visiting a place where only adults may go." Aron said, now patting his head and happily heading into the local bar.

"B-But…"

"Do not be afraid Chip. Go and enjoy yourself. Eat as much candy as you wish. Here." Aron said, now tossing him some money.

"R-Really?!" Chip smiled happily. By him being only seven years old, he was excited to have candy for dinner.

"Of course. Now go. I will meet you here in an hour." Aron said, now giving him a watch and telling him about the time.

"Ok Aron!" Chip smiled, now scampering off and running to the candy store before it closed. Aron chuckled to himself and then walked off into the night, ready to have a night on the town.

1 hour later…

Chip stood by the bakery where they said they would meet in an hour. The problem was that Aron was nowhere to be found. It was getting late and people began locking their doors for the night because it was known that robbers and bandits walk the streets at night.

A cold breeze began to flow through the streets and it made Chip feel scared and frightened.

"I want my mom," He whispered to himself, now feeling terrified.

"Are you alright young man?" A gentle voice whispered behind him. He turned and saw a man wrapped from head to toe in bandages and a black cloak. All Chip could see were his grayish, green eyes. Chip screamed and took off running with the man now running after him.

"Stop young one," The man said, now pouncing on Chip and covering his mouth so Chip wouldn't scream. "Do not fear. I only want to make sure you're alright. It is getting late and you should not be out alone." He said, now moving his hand so Chip could talk.

"I-I know, but I can't leave because I am waiting for Prince Aron."

"Who is Prince Aron?" The man asked gently.

"I am…" A deep voice growled. The bandaged man turned around and stood up and helped Chip to his feet. He then came face to face with an angry and drunk prince.

"Ch-Chip, you got yourself into trouble. Just like a normal servant would," Aron scoffed, now holding his beer in one hand.

"Aron, you can't drink! You have to lead us back home!" Chip said in horror.

"Servant, hold your tongue. I can do whatever I please." Aron said, now taking another swing from the bottle.

"I see. So you are Prince Aron?" The bandaged man whispered.

"Of course and who are you bandit?!" Aron hissed, now staring hard at the man. The man only smiled under his bandages and walked towards the prince.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you think so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

The bandaged man advanced toward Aron.

"Back, you mummified man!" Aron jumped back.

"Please, your highness. I mean you no harm." he reached out to Prince Aron.

"I SAID BACK!" Aron took his beer bottle and smashed against the side of the man's head.

Chip watched in horror as the man fell to the ground.

"CHIP! LET'S GO!" Aron ran to grab Chip. But in his drunken state, he stumbled, almost falling on top of Chip.

"Aron!" Chip ran to Aron and managed to help him up.

Aron grabbed Chip's arm. "Hurry!"

The two ran off without looking back. Aron bumped into several people thanks to his intoxication.

"OUT OF THE WAY, PEASANTS!" Aron screamed at the top of his lungs.

Aron kept running until they came to an abandoned alleyway. He released Chip and he leaned against the wall, he collapsed on the ground.

"Oh, no! This is bad!" Chip had to help Adam. There's no way he would return them to the castle in his condition. "I have to get help!" Chip ran off in search of a doctor.

* * *

After several minutes, Aron was still laying in the alley, all by his lonesome.

Aron began to stir when a shadow fell over him. He opened his eyes and looked up.

It was the bandaged man.

"You..." Aron groaned, he tried to stand, but he could only sit up.

The bandaged man glared right through Adam's soul. "Why did you do that? I was trying to help you."

"I don't need any commoner's help!" snapped the prince. "Especially not from you, you repulsive, lowly bandit!"

"You beastly man!" hissed the bandaged stranger. He pointed a gnarled finger at him. "You will regret this until you learn to love and be loved in return!"

He sent a blast of greenish magic right at Aron. It swirled around the prince and disappeared inside him.

Aron didn't notice anything since he was out cold from the alcohol.

"Aron! Aron!" a voice called out.

Chip, Belle, and Adam found Aron by himself lying in the alley.

"Brother!" Adam came to his brother and helped him up. "We must get him to the castle right away!"

Adam and Belle helped Aron onto the coach. Once he was placed safely inside, everyone got in and took off.

"Good thing we ran into you, Chip." Belle said to the little boy.

"I knew it, I knew it!" Adam threw his hands in the air. "My brother just had to go drinking! If Belle and I hadn't of come to check up on you two, who knows what could have happened?!"

"Please don't be upset, Master." Chip said honestly.

Adam huffed and looked away, fed up with his brother's boorish behavior. It reminded too much of what he was like.

What everyone didn't notice was the little tuft of black fur sprouting on the back of Aron's neck.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: I did this chapter for guestsurprise! We are working on this story together! ^^**

 **Do you want to do the next chapter or me, guestsurprise?**


	4. Chapter 4

Aron was lying still in his bed, hoping the horrible headache he had would go away. But being on a drinking binge had its disadvantages.

"What on earth? I cannot remember much of anything." He mumbled, now rubbing his head. But at that minute he heard knocking,

"Come in." He growled.

But his eyes widened when he saw Chip walking in and placing a fresh pot of tea on his counter. Chip's eyes were red, he had been crying.

Chip turned and was about to leave without a word until Aron cleared his throat. "Chip…is something wrong?"

"Your highness, I apologize but I can't talk. I have work to do." Chip said, trying to stifle his angry tone.

"Now, now…what has gotten you so upset?" Aron said, now trying to rub his sore head.

"Nothing your highness. May I go now?" Chip said, trying to leave.

"Chip, approach me. I want to know what's going on." Aron said, somewhat sternly. Chip's sobs were reaching his ears and he wanted to know what made the boy cry. But the minute Chip was about to approach, Cogsworth ran into the room.

"I am sorry your highness, but Chip has other duties. Chip go into the kitchen at once. Mrs. Potts wants you to clean the dishes." Cogsworth said.

"Leave us! Chip's duty right now is with me," Aron said angrily, now sitting up. Cogsworth began to stumble over his words, now feeling frightened of the spoiled prince.

"Aron…enough…" An angry voice growled.

Both turned towards the door and Adam walked inside. "Cogsworth and Chip, you both are excused. Aron, you have an appointment with me." Adam said in an angry tone.

"Oh no…" Aron mumbled. Now he remembered some of what happened. He remembered a strange and bandaged bandit and Chip's fearful cries, but that was all he remembered from the night before.

"Aron, you behaved horribly last night. You assaulted one of the town's people and you acted like a drunken fool." Adam hissed.

"Adam…"

"Silence! I'm talking! You put Chip and yourself in grave danger and you both could have been killed!"

"But we weren't." Aron said cockily.

"You could have been!"

"Adam, you're overreacting. I want to know why the young boy was crying…" Aron said, now lazily placing a wet cloth on his head and nonchalantly scratching the tuft of hair on his neck. He didn't even realize it was there!

"Chip is being punished by Mrs. Potts." Adam said angrily.

"Why?" Aron asked, not even showing the least concern.

"Because of you! He's in trouble because of your irresponsible acts! She told him that he is forbidden to go to the forest festival!"

"Well, that is unfortunate." Aron said shrugging his shoulders.

"Aron, mark my words. You will be an unhappy man if you don't learn to care for other people. I will leave you now. I am going to try to talk to Mrs. Potts to change her mind. Chip was just following you and he is not to blame." Adam growled, now roughly turning and slamming the door behind him. Aron rolled his eyes and slid back in the bed to rest.

An hour later…

Feeling better, Aron walked towards his large bathroom and saw that the tub was filled with warm and soapy water. He was about to take off his bathrobe when he heard the door open. He turned and saw Chip walking in with a bucket of water.

"Well, well…there you are." Aron said, now walking near him.

"Please leave me be…" Chip said, trying to be respectful.

"Come now Chip…do not be sad." Aron replied, now walking closer.

"S-Stay back…" Chip said, now trying to hurry and walk out. Aron quickly ran over and closed the door with one hand, making Chip spin around and almost panic. But Aron was faster and covered his mouth with the other hand.

"Chip, calm down, little one. I mean you no harm. I deeply apologize for you being punished. I will help you to get out of this mess." Aron said, now gently putting a hand under his chin and making him look at him.

"R-Really?" Chip said hopefully.

"Of course." He said, now gently wiping a tear. "Now Chip, can you help me?"

"With what?" Chip asked warily.

"My back. I feel like I have large scars because of that brute that tried to rob us last night. Can you help me and wash my back?" Aron asked, now taking off his robe, but still having a white towel around his lower half to be decent.

"S-Sure Prince Aron." Chip said, now gently smiling.

"Thank you." Aron smiled, now feeling Chip slowly begin to wash his back with the scrub brush as he gently got into the tub. But Chip stopped short and gasped when he saw Aron's back slowly being covered in long black hair!

"P-P-Prince Aron?!"

"Why did you stop?" Aron asked, now turning slowly. He was stunned at seeing Chip's face! "What is it?"

"Y-Your back!" Chip said, pointing at the hair. Aron turned his back and looked over his shoulder to see in the big mirror. He screamed because Chip was right! And not only that but he was changing right in front of his own eyes.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" he screamed, now seeing his hands becoming large paws. Chip screamed in terror and ran out of the bathroom to find Adam and Belle.

 **"ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

Aron unleashed a huge mighty roar, his face became that of an animal's as he was covered in long black hair. He turned and shouted in horror as he saw his reflection.

He was a tall, black and monstrous beast! With a fanged mouth and a snout that resembled a dog's. Atop his head were long pointed horns.

Oddly enough, he still had his green eyes.

Meanwhile, Chip ran down the hall and stumbled and fell as he ran in Adam and Belle's room.

"Chip?!" They both said in shock. They ran to help him up, but Chip was in such a panic he didn't even realize he fell.

"Something's happened to Aron!" Chip screamed.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Oh, great. What is it this time?"

"HURRY!" Chip yelled as he ran off.

Belle and Adam followed Chip all the way to Adam's room. When they stepped inside, they froze in shock and terror.

There, standing in the middle of the room was Aron.

But he was no longer a human being.

He was a beast.

* * *

 **guestsurprise and I did this one together! So, buddy, you want me to do the next chapter or you? Or do half and half?**


	5. Chapter 5

Prince Adam gazed in horror at what has become of his brother.

It was like looking at the past, only the past was more terrifying than before.

Belle felt shock and deja vu. It reminded her of when she first laid eyes on Adam when he was a beast.

But Aron was bigger and scarier than Prince Adam ever was.

"What's...happened to me?!" Aron looked at his hands, or rather, his paws.

"You've become a beast!" Chip blurted out. "Just like the master!"

"Chip!" Adam hissed.

"What do you mean become a beast?!" Aron roared. He gasped when his voice practically shook the room.

Adam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You see, Aron. A long time ago on a cold winter night, when I was just a young lad and you had moved away, I was cursed by an enchantress and turned into a beast for not letting her in from the cold. She said until I learn to love and earn love in return, I shall be doomed to remain a beast forever."

"But then, the master met Belle and they fell in love!" Chip said. "Then the spell was broken!"

Aron blinked. He just remembered something.

 _'You will regret this until you learn to love and be loved in return!'_

"THE BANDAGED MAN!" Aron rotated again.

A wave of hot air blew across the room. Belle and Chip nearly stumbled.

"I remember now! That lowly peasant must have done this to me!" Aron snarled. "Summon the guards! We must find him and demand him to change me back!"

"No! You don't have to do that!" Belle said.

Aron glowered his green eyes at Belle. "What do you mean I don't have to do that?" he bellowed.

"You just have to find someone to love you for who you are." Belle said.

"WHAT?! Are you mad, woman?! I'm a beast! How can anyone love a beast?!"

"Maybe we can find you a date at the festival!" said Chip.

"WHAT?!" everyone's shouted.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Okay, guestsurprise. Now it's your turn to do the next chapter. Where's Belle, Beast, and Chip help Aron find his true love at the festival! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Aron stared at the distance and growled, making the hair on the back of his neck grow bigger. He was angry at the fact that he needed true love to get through his predicament.

"I don't need assistance from anyone. I can do this myself." he growled.

At that moment, Chip walked inside and saw him lying down on his side. Aron shifted and turned to the small young boy and let out a displeased growl. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that we have to pick an outfit for you for the festival."

"You are joking right?" Aron growled, rolling his eyes.

"No, I'm actually being serious. If we want you to find true love then we need to get you to the fall festival to meet a girl."

"Please Chip. Leave me…" Aron said, now turning around and facing the door. Chip hung his head and was about to walk out, but then he got a strong look of determination. He spun back around and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Prince Aron, let me help! I know I can help you!" Chip said, now turning and walking back inside the room. Aron spun around and let out a growl that made Chip's confidence shrink as Chip went tumbling to the floor.

Hearing the commotion, Belle ran inside the room and stood by Chip.

"Leave him alone! He was only trying to help!" Belle hissed.

"Listen to me, BOTH OF YOU! I need no assistance with anything or finding a wife! Woman are like flowers. When one fades, you pick another one to fit your needs." He said roughly.

Angered by his statement, Belle slapped Aron hard across the face. Stunned, he held his cheek.

"How dare you!" He growled.

"That will teach you to watch your mouth! If you ever want to change back, I suggest you get your act together, Aron!" Belle responded angrily, now grabbing Chip's arm and storming out of the room.

"Come back here! I'm not finished with you!" Aron yelled, now following them out of the room. He was about to say something else when the large bell rang outside of the castle.

"We have company." Mrs. Potts said, running to answer the door.

"Now who could that be?" Cogsworth said, now scratching his head.

"We weren't expecting anyone," Lumiere responded. But before they could say another word,

Mrs. Potts opened it and a blonde young girl in an amber dress walked inside.

"Why….that's Laurette," Belle said in surprise.

"Laurette? What the dickens is a Laurette?" Aron asked no one, now walking on all fours and crouching down so that he wouldn't be seen.

"She is one of the girls from town. She and her sisters were in love with Gaston before he…well…"

"Before my brother threw him off a cliff?" Aron smirked.

"Aron! That is no way to talk!" Belle said in anger. "Gaston was not the kindest man, but he was still a living person."

"Listen. Anyone who tried to kill my brother deserved to die. Our family are strong warriors and we don't shy away from a battle." Aron said, now laying down on his stomach and watching the visitor from the balcony.

"Why Ms. Laurette, what a pleasant surprise!" Mrs. Potts smiled.

"Oooo la la…" Lumiere grinned.

"Hello everyone. I wanted to come and give this book to Belle." The tall woman said shyly.

"For me?" Belle asked, now walking down the stairs and into her view. "But why, Laurette?"

"For being rude to you before. I wanted to apologize and give you this book." Laurette smiled gently. Belle smiled at the kind gesture and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you Laurette. I accept your apology. Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you, but I can't stay for long. I have to help my sisters prepare for the festival. It's in two days." Laurette grinned.

"Oh, so are you going to the festival as well?" Belle asked with a small grin.

"Well, no…I decided not to this year."

"Why not?"

"I really wanted to go with Gaston last year, but he never asked me. He asked all three of us," She huffed. "I didn't feel loved because he never wanted to be with just me. It was always all three of us."

Belle knew how she felt. It was good to be loved for being just you, rather than being in a small posse.

"You know…if I were to think of someone, would you consider them?" Belle asked.

"Well…I don't know…"

"He's not an average guy and he would definitely be a sight to see." Belle smiled.

"Well, I am always willing to give a guy a try." Laurette smiled.

Aron cocked an eyebrow as he heard the ladies talking.

"Belle, better not do what I think she's going to do." he said in realization.

"I think she is going to get you a date." Chip said, now walking up and eating ice cream.

"She can't be serious. That woman is a peasant!" Aron said, now staring harder at the young girl. "Besides, one look at me and she'll die a fright!"

"Well, maybe she will be the one…who knows?" Chip smiled.

Aron rolled his eyes and now saw the girl walking towards the door and he chuckled.

"I would never date a woman such as that." he said smugly.

Chip huffed in frustration, but then had an idea. He noticed that Aron had on a special ruby ring that he cherished more than anything in the world and he now knew how to have the two meet.

"Prince Aron. You have such a great taste in jewelry. May I see your ring?"

"Why?" Aron said.

"Because I just want to feel it and hold it."

"Chip, no one touches my ring."

"Please please please please please…" Chip begged. After a few moments, Aron's sensitive ears couldn't handle it.

"Here! You can see it for one moment! But you better not lose it boy!" Aron snarled, now handing it to him and watching him carefully. Chip smiled as he held the beautiful ring and then he turned back to Aron.

"Thanks Aron!" Chip said, now jumping on the large banister and sliding down it.

"CHIP! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Aron roared, now running and watching him slide down the banister.

"Come and get me!" Chip said in a giggle. But his eyes widened when he saw Aron not only jump on the banister, but he began to run down it so fast that he almost caught up to him in a seconds.

"Do not start me with me boy! Give me that back!" Aron hissed.

"Not yet…" Chip said, now landing on the end and jumping off. He ran towards Belle and Laurette and the two girls turned and saw Chip running towards them and a large figure was gaining on him.

"Oh no…" Belle groaned.

"Who is that?!" Laurette said in shock. But then her eyes locked with Aron's as he slid to a stop once he grabbed Chip in his arms.

At that very moment, she fainted.

"Perfect! Just wonderful! Well Chip, are you satisfied?! Give me my ring back!" Aron said, now helping Chip stand and he took the ring from his hands.

"Well, she will be fine once she gets to know you." Belle said softly.

"WHAT?!" Aron said in horror.

"Yes. She is living alone now and I talked her into being a guest here for a while." Belle smiled, now kneeling down in front of Aron.

"Oh no…." He groaned, now staring at the unconscious girl in front of him. He then turned to Chip and growled angrily. "Never take my ring again."

"Sorry Aron." Chip said sadly. Aron huffed and then began to walk back up the stairs and to his room.

"Chip, I will require a hot bath after all of this "excitement." Be a good lad and draw it for me." Aron said.

"Ok," Chip said, now walking up the stairs to draw the bath.

Aron smiled as the boy left, But that smile fell when he saw Belle's expression.

"Don't let him down, Aron."

"What do you mean?" Aron said in confusion.

"Chip really adores you and Adam. He wants you to like him so do not use him only for your personal needs. He wants to be your friend."

"A prince like me is never friends with commoners, Belle. We have servants…not friends." He growled, now walking up the stairs and heading to his room once more.

"We will see Aron…we will see…." She said quietly.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hmmm….what do you guys think? I had a little extra time before work so I got it up sooner than expected. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: I love it! But man! What a matchup! Aron and Lauretta?! Hoo boy! This'll be good!**


	7. Chapter 7

Laurette finally woke up and was surrounded by the beautiful draperies and dresses that were in her room.

"What...happened?" she said sleepily.

She gasped when's her mind recalled the huge, hairy monster she saw.

"No! It couldn't have been real." Laurette said, shaking her head. "It must have Ben's a nightmare."

Reassured, Laurette got out of bed and stretched. Her tummy grumbled, she was awfully hungry.

"I wonder what's for dinner?" Laurette exited the room and bumped into something black and furry.

Laurette looked up and saw the scowling face of the beast.

"AAAAAAAH! THE MONSTER!" Laurette screamed and ran away, but collided into Belle. "BELLE! We have to getvout of here! There's a monster in the-"

But when she looked a tall the beast, he just snorted and walked the other way.

"Huh?! Why's he leaving?!" Laurette expected the beast to hurt her or eat her.

"What is that creature doing here?!" She said out loud.

"Laurette, that is Aron." Belle said, now gently walking inside. "He may be scary, but he is not that bad."

"Not that bad?! Belle, he us a monster! A b-b-b-beast!"

"I know. But I promise he won't harm you." Belle replied. She didn't want to mention Aron's curse and the cure being true love or else Laurette may run away for good.

"I don't know if I should stay here." Laurette said, her face pale.

"Please stay. Give him a chance. I promise if he does anything terrible to you, you can leave immediately." Belle promised.

"Promise, Belle?" Laurette asked shyly.

"I promise." Belle answered firmly. Laurette silently nodded and then Belle helped her up. "Come, it's time for dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yes. You can find some dresses in that closet." Belle smiled gently and pointed to the room.

"Alright," Laurette giggled.

* * *

An hour later…

"Belle you can't be serious?!" Adam said in shock.

"Adam, she has to eat." Belle answered.

"Belle! Laurette meeting Aron again will be a disaster! He will terrorize her I just know it!" Adam said, now running his hand through his hair.

"We don't know that for sure. We must have hope that they will get along."

"Well you better have more than that because here comes Laurette and Aron is not far behind her. From the looks of it she hasn't seen him but he sees her and he is in a bad mood!"

"Just have hope Adam, now sit. If we stare it will only make things worse."

Adam nodded and sat down, hoping Aron would be cordial with their guest.

"Hello everyone. My…the food smells great." Laurette smiled, walking in and sitting down.

"Thank you. It's roast chicken." Adam grinned.

"I love roast chicken I-GAAAAAH!" She said in shock as Aron came walking in.

Laurette felt her stomach clench as the beast came close. He took five huge steps and towered over the village girl.

He sneered, his fangs poking out of his mouth. "What are you are staring at?" he growled.

"N-Nothing." She said, now quickly turning back around.

Aron turned back around and found his way to his chair. Because he was recently transformed, he still knew the appropriate table manners. He slowly began to eat his soup when he noticed that Laurette was still staring at him. He turned to Adam and frowned.

"Must I deal with this all during dinner?" Aron moaned.

"She is only curious and possibly scared out of her wits! Now speak quietly or she may hear you!" Adam said in a whisper.

"I don't care, she's…"

"This food is great!" Belle interrupted. "I can't wait to see the dessert!"

"Dessert?" Aron asked.

"Yes. Chip is making chocolate cake with strawberry cream." Belle grinned.

"That sounds delicious!" Laurette smiled, now feeling a great taste for some dessert.

Who knew sweets can perk up a terrifed girl so well?

"But we still have our soup and chicken," Adam laughed.

"Oh let's have some fun! We can do that just for tonight." Belle giggled. She then called for Chip and asked him if he could bring the desserts. Chip was happy and ready to do it!

"You all will love this!" Chip smiled, now walking in with two slices of cake! It was truly a beautiful sight! That is, until Chip tripped and the cake went flying all over Laurette and Aron!

"Oh!" Laurette cried out.

"THAT DOES IT!" Aron bellowed, now angrily turning to Chip. "How do you manage to ruin everything when I'm around?!" He screamed.

"Aron that's enough!" Adam snapped.

"Why do you have this child?! He is nothing but a pain!" Aron continued angrily.

"I said enough!" Adam said, now raising his voice more.

"I mean he…"

"QUIET!" A voice hollered. They all turned and saw Laurette stand up angrily and stand in front of Chip. She then pointed an angry finger at Aron. "Now listen, beast! You've got a lot of nerve pushing around a helpless little boy!"

"How dare you speak to me like that commoner?!" Aron snarled.

"Commoner or not! You are a big oaf who delights in scaring innocent people! Shame on you!" She yelled, now helping Chip up. Belle quickly ran over to them.

"Come you two. Let me help you guys to clean up." Belle said gently.

Laurette nodded and then turned to Aron with a scowl that almost made him cringe. Once they were gone, he stood in shock.

"Satisfied, Aron?" Adam said sternly.

"Huh? What?" Aron asked in a somewhat daze.

"I asked…are you satisfied?" Adam said, now cocking and eyebrow and noticing his brother was still staring at Laurette walk up the stairs.

"I-I am satisfied with the dinner, yes." Aron said, not breaking his gaze from Laurette. "By the way Adam?"

"Yes?"

"How long did you say she would be staying?" Aron said, now turning and looking at Adam with a slight smirk. Adam gulped. When Aron smirked like that, only time could tell what could happen.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Oh yes…it's about to get intense.  
**

 **newbienovelistRD: Sure looks that way. Maybe for the next chapter we can work in some fluff? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Once Chip was tucked in and fast asleep, Belle took Laurette over to her room.

Laurette walked in and gazed out the window with a deep, thoughtful look.

"Is something wrong?" asked Belle.

"Huh?" Laurette turned to Belle. "Oh, no. Nothing's wrong." She rubbed her temples.

"Are you sure?" asked Belle.

Laurette nodded. "Yes, I am. I just need some rest."

Belle left without a word.

Sighing, Lindsey sat on the window seat and let her mind digest everything that happened. She could not stop thinking about the beast. How rude and well, beastly he was.

And yet, there was something about him that made her...fascinated by him.

But she can't help but think how the beast will handle her standing up to him earlier.

"Hello."

Laurette yelped and spun to see the beast standing in the doorway with his hands behind his back.

"I frightened you, didn't I?" he said, strangely calm.

"You didn't frighten me!" Laurette said, standing up. "I just...didn't hear you come in."

"I must say, you're quite spirited lass." Aron smiled. "No one has ever spoken to me like that."

Laurette gulped.

"It's bold...I like it." he purred, wiggling his brows.

Laurette felt her heart go pitty-pat. Was this beast flirting with her?

"Uh, well, I..." Laurette was scared and flustered at the same time. She didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, Aron winced. He started to growl.

Laurette stepped back when Aron raised his big arms and tried to reach his back. "AH! Grr! My back!"

"What's wrong?!"

Aron started twisting around. "My back itches! I can't reach the itch!"

"I'll help you!" Laurette went behind Aron. "Where's the itch?"

"Right there!" Aron pointed to the spot.

"I'm on it!" Laurette started scratching the beast's furry back with no hesitation.

"Ooh! Oh! Right there!" Aron said. "Use your nails!"

Laurette scratched and scratched.

"Ahhhhh..." Aron sighed blissfully. "That's it..."

He heard Laurette giggle. "Feel better?"

"Much better, thank you."

Laurette was happy to help Aron. She scratched a little lower.

"Oh! Oh, that's good!" Aron was thoroughly enjoying this. He stuck his tongue out and his leg started thumping.

Laurette laughed as Aron panted happily.

"Aw! How cute." the village girl cooed. She worked her way to his stomach and scratched it there.

"AH! Ahahahahaha! That tickles!" Aron fell on his back as Laurette kept scratching him there.

"Someone likes a good belly rub!" Laurette sang.

Aron laughed and patted like a happy puppy as Laurette scratched his belly. It tickled, but felt good at the same time.

Even his leg shook with happiness.

 _'Guess this beast is just a big softie.'_ Laurette thought.

She decided to stop.

When she did, Aron blinked in confusion. It must have been his beast instincts. He was behaving like a...dog.

"So, uh, Aron, was it?"

Aron nodded.

"Belle told me about a festival in a couple of days." Laurette smiled. "I would like to go, but I do not have a chaperone. I wish I had one..." She batted her eyes at the prince.

"Chaperone?" It clicked in Aron's head. "Oh! Uh, sure! I mean, I'll be your chaperone! I mean, will you-uh, I mean-"

Laurette giggled. "Thank you, Aron." She stood and helped the beast up. "Welll, I'm off to bed. Goodnight."

"Uh, goodnight." Aron left the room in a daze. He felt something he never felt before.

Aron had always been a ladies man. He had tons of girls hooked around his finger. But he fumbled over his own words and acted like a complete buffoon in front of a girl and she wanted to go to the festival with him?!

"What's...happening to me?" Aron asked himself.

Could it be love?

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Okay, guestsurprise. Your turn! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Aron was thinking about what he had just done. Something about Laurette seemed to have changed him; it made him feel something that he truly never felt before. However, he was interrupted from his thoughts when he saw Chip walk past. He suddenly remembered when he snapped at the young boy. He quickly stood in Chip's way and smiled at the young boy.

"Chip. I owe you an apology. I'm sorry for how I behaved and how I yelled at you. You didn't deserve that at all." Aron said, now kneeling down and looking at him straight in the eye.

"Really?" Chip asked.

"Yes Chip. I truly mean it." Aron said. He was shocking himself because for the first time…he really meant it.

"Thank you Aron. I forgive you." Chip said, now throwing himself on Aron and hugging him around the neck. Aron was surprised, but endured it for a few moments before gently nudging the boy.

"Now then, let's get you ready to go to the festival." Aron smiled.

"I can't go, remember?" Chip said sadly.

"That's right, mister. You've been grounded." Mrs. Potts said sternly.

"Please Mrs. Potts. It was my fault that Chip got into trouble. Please allow him to accompany me and Ms. Laurette to the festival." Aron asked politely.

"And we will be there for sure." Belle responded.

"We promise to look after him Mrs. Potts." Adam added, now walking nearer to them.

"Well…alright then. But Chip you better behave this time." Mrs. Potts responded.

"I will mom I promise!" Chip said, now dancing in happiness.

"But remember Aron, you must stay in disguise. If they see you, they will be terrified!" Adam said.

"I know. I will keep my cloak on at all times." Aron responded.

"Perfect, now let's all get ready to go." Belle smiled. And with that, everyone left to go and prepare for the festival.

* * *

A few hours later…

"We're here." Laurette smiled, now gently nudging Aron.

"I can see. It is quite beautiful." He said, now noticing that she was looking at him a bit closer.

"Would you like to have some cookies? I made them myself!" Laurette smiled, pointing at the refreshment table.

"Why thank you I…"

He was cut off as a young man approached Laurette and began shaking her hand. It was an old friend that she used to know.

"Laurette! It's been a while," He smiled, slurring his speech since he had one too many.

"Hello, James. I can see you still love the bar." Laurette said in a frustrated manner.

"It is the closest friend to me besides you…care to dance?" He said, almost tripping on his own feet.

"No thank you." Laurette said.

"C'mon Laurette…" The man whined.

"The young lady said no. She is going to dance with me." Aron said, now towering over the young man but covered by his cloak.

"Now Sir, Laurette is MY friend," The man protested.

"But I am her chaperone." Aron responded, making Laurette blush. "Now excuse us…" He said, now taking Laurette's arm and gently leading her away, making the man pout in frustration.

After a few hours, it was time for the last dance. The town asked Mrs. Potts to sing any song she wished. She chose "Beauty and the Beast." As she sang, Belle and Adam hugged even tighter.

"Do you remember that beautiful song?" Belle asked.

"Of course. It was not that long ago." Adam smiled, leaning in and kissing her. Meanwhile, Laurette and Aron were dancing even more and Laurette could see his beautiful green eyes staring at her from under the cloak.

"Aron?"

"Yes?" He whispered.

"Thank you. For being my chaperone this evening." Laurette smiled.

"It was and is my complete pleasure Laurette. Hopefully, this will not be the only time we will be able to enjoy each other's company." Aron grinned.

"Do…do you mean we will have more times together?" She asked hopefully.

"I…" But he stopped when he remembered that he made himself a promise. Never to love or marry a commoner. "We will have to wait for what the future entails." He responded.

Laurette's face fell a bit. She could feel that he had some feelings for her, but something was holding him back. Something very important. But before she could ask more, the music stopped and they were climbing back into their carriage. The road home was quiet and she could feel him looking at her, but he would not say a word.

"You both are so quiet." Adam said softly.

"Did you both enjoy yourself?" Belle asked.

"Yes, the festival was pleasant and we had a nice conversation." Aron answered.

"But then again there was so much left unsaid." Laurette said, now looking at Aron curiously. That made Aron look at her with slight frustration.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that there is something you're not telling me Aron. If we are going to be friends or at least acquaintances, I would like to know why something keeps you a bit distant from me." Laurette said.

Both Belle and Adam tried to start their own conversation so it would not appear as if they were eavesdropping, but it was hard.

"I don't know what you could mean." Aron said, now trying to avoid the topic.

"Aron," Laurette said in a concerned voice.

"Listen to me…you are only an acquaintance and nothing more." Aron said, trying to avoid the topic even more.

"That's fine, but I still want to know why you can't see me as a friend!"

"Because you will only desert me when things go wrong, just like Lydia!" Aron snapped. Everyone went silent and for a split moment, Laurette could see his eyes slightly water. Once they pulled up in front of the castle, he bolted inside without a word.

"ARON WAIT!" Laurette called, but he was gone. "I made a mess. I'm so sorry." She said sadly.

"Don't be…" Adam said, gently patting her hand. "Lydia was Aron's best friend when they were younger. She was a young farm girl and he was a prince. They were inseparable until one day Aron and Lydia got lost in the forest while it was snowing. Aron had fallen and hurt his ankle and Lydia said she would go back to get help. But she never came back. When Aron was finally rescued, he saw that Lydia not only made it to town, but she was sitting and eating soup, not even looking concerned about him. From that point on, Aron's attitude to anyone that was not royalty had been bad."

"That's awful! She left him to die!" Laurette said, almost in tears.

"Maybe it was a misunderstanding." Belle said.

"After that, Lydia kept saying that she looked for him but could never find him. But he never believed her; he believed that fate was what rescued him and that she abandoned him." Adam replied.

"But I would never do something like that to him." Laurette replied.

"We know Laurette, but his pain is very deep. He will need time to heal and let someone into his heart." Adam replied. Laurette nodded and followed them into the castle, catching a glimpse of Aron heading towards the hot tub area. Smiling to herself, she followed and saw him playfully splashing and playing with Chip.

"It appears he is warming up to Chip. If they can bond, then perhaps I can bond with him too." She smiled, now walking up to her room to think about the matter more.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Well? ;)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Not bad :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Aron was watching as Chip was balancing on the side of the hot tub and was curious why the young boy was doing so. Little did they know, they were also being watched by Laurette.

"What are you doing?" Aron asked, now approaching him on all fours.

"Nothing. Just having some fun," Chip chuckled.

Aron cocked an eyebrow and stared at him even harder. This young boy was not born into royalty and did not have nearly as much as Aron had.

And yet he was…happy?

Aron wished he had joy such as that. But he was interrupted from his thoughts as Chip accidentally slipped a bit and got him wet! Chip's eyes widened in horror as Aron wiped his wet face and growled at him.

"Prince Aron! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Oh you will be when I'm through with you," Aron said as he crouched down and then lunged at Chip.

Chip took off running as fast as possible, praying Aron wouldn't suddenly get the urge to eat him. But before Chip could say a word he was splashed from behind! Surprised, he turned and saw Aron staring at him and chuckling. Both of his front paws were wet so that signaled he was the one who splashed water at him.

"Oh, that does it!" Chip said playfully.

"Come and get it, little prince," Aron growled playfully, now crouching in a playful stance with his bum in the air and he was wagging his tail. Shocked at the Prince's sudden playfulness, Laurette's mouth dropped open.

"I have never seen this side of him," She said in pure surprise.

"What side?" A gentle voice asked. Laurette turned and saw Belle walk up beside her. Laurette grinned a bit and pointed at the pair who were currently playing. Belle peeped in and her smile grew so wide she thought she would burst.

"Why…that's Aron!" Belle said in pure mirth.

"I know! He and Chip are having so much fun," Laurette grinned.

"Why not join them?" Belle smiled.

"I don't think so. I would probably ruin everything." Laurette smiled.

"Ruin what?" Lumiere asked, now walking towards them. Once they told him, he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Well surely a wonderful woman like you would not interfere in any harmless play."

"Oh, I don't think…"

"Lumiere, for once in his life, is correct my dear." Cogsworth smiled, now walking up to them. Lumiere gave him a scowl and then turned back to Laurette and Belle.

"Perhaps a little assistance would be needed right about now." Lumiere grinned.

"Oh dear," Belle giggled.

"Wait, what's going on?" Laurette asked, now seeing Cogsworth and Lumiere look at each other and smile. Before she knew it, she was carried into the hot tub room. Both Aron and Chip stopped playing and saw her being ushered in.

"My my, this hot tub is so plain…how about some rose petals." Lumiere grinned, now walking in and walking over to a nearby vase. He opened it and emptied all of the beautiful rose petals in the water.

"Chip, you are positively soaked. Go and change your clothes," Cogsworth said, now trying to give the young boy a hint.

"Aww, we were having so much fun!" Chip said, now splashing Aron once more.

"Now now, come now little one. It is time for you to change." Lumiere added, now lighting some kind of beautiful smelling incense. While Cogsworth got Chip, Belle gently ushered Laurette near Aron.

"Go on," Belle laughed.

"I don't think this will end well." Laurette said, now seeing Aron approach them. Belle got a mischievous grin and the minute Aron had his back turned, she splashed Aron once he got close enough. Surprised, he spun around just in time to see Belle giggle and quickly hurry out with Chip, Cogsworth, and Lumiere. Laurette was about to hurry out too, but Aron grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back.

"Hold on there! Surely, you won't be going anywhere after you've just splashed me." He said, now bearing his teeth playfully.

"Wait! That was not me!" Laurette tried to explain.

"Whether it was you or not, you will have to suffer the consequences," Aron smiled, now feeling Laurette quickly pull away and run. Aron chased and soon drove her into the hot tub.

"Oh! Aron no!" She begged, now raising her skirt above her knees so it would not get wet.

"My my, what a predicament." He chuckled, now following her.

"Aron, my dress…it will get soaked if I don't get out of here," Laurette giggled, now feeling him get closer.

"It will not get soaked if you stop moving," He said in a low voice that made her shudder.

"A-Aron, I…AH!" She said in shock as she moved backwards and fell down.

"Laurette," He said, now quickly moving forwards to catch her, but they fell down together. Both surfaced after a few minutes and Aron was truly embarrassed that he was almost on top of her after that.

"I apologize. I sincerely did not mean to be in your space like this," Aron said, now his face turning red.

"Aron…" Laurette tried.

"I did not mean for it to be like this…"

"Aron…"

"I just…"

Laurette quickly sat up and planted a small kiss on his cheek, making Aron's eyes open wide in shock.

"Aron, it is alright. I know you did not mean to fall on me." Laurette smiled. Aron looked at her with a slight grin and then placed a clawed hand on her face.

"I thank you for your understanding." He grinned. He then helped her up and wiped a small rose petal from her face. "Now then, you might want to change so you don't catch cold."

"I think you should too." She laughed.

Aron grinned and nodded, leading the way to the door and towards the stairwell where they both went to their rooms to change and to think about what just happened between them. Before he walked into his room, he felt a slight hand on his back. He turned and met Laurette's beautiful blue eyes.

"Aron, please trust me." Laurette whispered. "I know that it will take time, but I won't do anything to break your heart."

"I-I…I will see you later." He said, now quickly exiting and walking to his room. Laurette could only smile, because she got a glimpse of the Prince's blushing face before he went into his room.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Well my friends, the plot thickens. :) newbienovelistRD, your turn my friend.  
**

 **newbienovelistRD: Sure! What do you want me to include in the next chapter, Amiga? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Curled up on his bed, Aron was deep in thought.

 _'Should I trust her?'_ he asked in his mind. He really didn't know what to do.

A knock came to the door, startling his train of thought. "Uh, come in!"

The door opened and Mrs. Potts she in. "Hello, Prince Aron." she said with a smile. "I thought you might like a spot of tea."

"Oh, uh, if you insist. Thank you." Aron said politely.

The kindly servant poured him some tea. "So, how are things with you and Mrs. Laurette?"

"Huh?! Oh! Uh, well...she's okay, I guess."

But he wasn't fooling Mrs. Potts. "Does she make you nervous, dear?"

"Nervous?" Aron tried to say the right answer. "Uh, well, maybe a little."

"Oh-la-la!" said Lumiere, overhearing their conversation. "It sounds like love is in the air!"

"Love?!" Aron scrambled against the headboard. "It can't be love! It just can't!"

"Why do you deny your feelings, Master?" asked Lumiere. "It's not good for the heart."

"Be-Because..." Aron sighed with a growl. "I don't known I should trust her. I'm too afraid."

The servants understood Aron's position. "Oh, Master. Love isn't nothing to fear." Lumiere said.

"It's alright to feel nervous. But you shouldn't let fear hold you back from going down new paths in life." said Mrs. Potts.

Aron shifted a little. Their words seemed to touch him deep down.

"But she's a girl and I'm...a beast." Aron let out a little whimper, like a dog.

Mrs. Potts shook her head. "It doesn't matter if you're beast. For beauty is found within."

Aron's ears perked up. He felt a epiphany, a moment of clarity.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Someone screamed. It sounded like Laurette.

"LAURETTE!" Aron pounced out of bed and charged to her room.

Aron saw Laurette flying out of her room. She crashed right into Aron.

"HELP! HELP!" Laurette squealed. She held onto Aron in fear. "There's a spider in my bedroom!"

Aron blinked. "A...spider?"

Laurette hugged him tighter. "Please, Aron. Take it away." she whimpered.

Hearing the fear in her voice, Aron decided to help. He went into her room. "Where's the spider?"

Laurette pointed to the wall next to her bed. "There! It's too scary!"

Aron chuckled. "It's okay, Laurette. Spiders can't hurt you."

But when Aron saw the spider crawl up the wall, he let out a yelp. "WHOA!"

The spider was big and black. Big enough to spook a beast like Aron.

The fur on Aron's neck started to stand up. "He's quite big, isn't he?"

"Just take it away!" Laurette said meekly.

Aron took a deep breath. "Okay. Uh, be right back."

Aron left the room, then came back with a cup and piece of paper.

"Alright, I got this." Aron carefully went to the wall and quickly placed the cup over the spider. Then he slipped the paper under the glass. "Gotcha!"

With the spider caught, Aron went to the window and tossed the spider out. "There. He's gone."

"Thank you, Aron!" Laurette threw her arms around him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Aron said. "You're more scared of a spider than you are of me?"

"I'm terrified of spiders!" Laurette said. "Ever since I was a girl, they scared me!"

Laurette smiled up at the beast. "But I know you're a nice beast, you're not scary at all. Besides, you saved my life!"

"Saved your life?" Aron couldn't help but laugh. "It was just a spider!"

"But it was huge! And hairy!" Laurette made a face.

Aron got a deviousness thought. "Like my hand?" He raised his paw and wiggled his fingers. He suddenly moved his wiggly fingers to Laurette's neck. "Hm?"

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! Noooo!" Laurette giggled.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Aron teased. He began tickling Laurette's sides and tummy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No! That tickles!"

Aron laughed hearing Laurette's laugh. It tickled him as he tickled her.

Aron tickled Laurette silly. She fell onto the bed and the prince kept tickling her.

"T-That's it!" Laurette giggled. She reached out and began scratching Aron's tummy.

"Ohohoahahahahaha! Not this ahahahahahain!" Aron fell over as weak spot had been breached. His leg shook quite giddy.

"Who's a good beast? You are! You are!" Laurette said as she scratched.

"Hahahahahahaha! Please!" Aron was helpless. Belly rubs were his weakness.

Laurette gave the prince's stomach a good scratch for several minutes until she stopped.

Exhausted and a giggly mess, Aron laid on the floor as Laurette put a foot on his stomach.

"I've slayed the beast!" she said triumphantly.

Aron just shook his head.

"Just kidding." Laurette chuckled. She helped Aron up. "Thank you for saving me though, Aron." She held his paws

Aron smiled warmly. "You're welcome."

And then Laurette hugged him.

Aron froze. He did not prepare for this.

Outside the bedroom door, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and Cogsworth all watched them in secret.

"Love is definitely in the air." Lumiere purred.

Cogsworth nodded. "Indeed."

"I think Aron has nothing to worry about." said Mrs. Potts.

* * *

 **newbienovistRD: What do you think, guestsurprise? Hope you like it! Your turn now! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Aron was walking by himself in the garden, thinking about all that had happened. He didn't know what to do about Laurette. He cared and yet he didn't know how to handle the situation.

"What could this mean? Does she know what life would be like if I stay a beast?" He said outloud.

"Perhaps you should still give her a chance," a voice answered. He turned and saw Adam walking behind him. "I know you're afraid, but love is nothing to fear."

"Easy for you to say."

"Easy? Did you forget I once was a beast as well?"

"True. But I still don't know what to do."

"Let her in, Aron. Let her prove how much she cares for you." Adam replied.

"She can't be in love with me Adam. She has just met me."

"But she kissed you on the cheek." Adam smirked.

"How did you know about that?" Aron said in shock.

"I saw you all from the balcony." He grinned. "Now listen, she would never abandon you. She does care for you."

Aron gave him an unsure look and glanced away. Adam sighed and decided to let him think some more; Aron needed to come to this conclusion for himself. While Aron began to walk away, he didn't see that Chip and Laurette were heading towards the woods by themselves.

"So we need to get some berries for that pie momma's gonna make." Chip grinned.

"Chip, we need to make sure not to go too far. It's getting dark." Laurette replied gently, now feeling concerned.

"Oh don't worry. We have plenty of time and I know these woods like the back of my hand." Chip smiled, now pulling her along the trail.

A few hours later…

"Has anyone seen Chip?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"No. I haven't seen him since lunch. I haven't seen Laurette either," Belle said in concern.

"Neither have I." Cogsworth replied in a worried voice.

"What's going on?" Adam asked, now walking in and seeing the worried crowd.

"Chip and Laurette aren't back yet. They went berry picking and they have yet to return." Lumiere replied.

"What?! They were due back an hour ago." Adam said, now hurrying to grab his coat.

"We know, but they haven't come back! If they're lost, they could freeze out there!" Belle said in worry.

"Not to worry; I'm going after them!" Adam replied, now hurrying out the door and not seeing that Aron heard everything.

Meanwhile, deep in the forest…

"LLLLLLaurette…I'm ccccccold," Chip whimpered, feeling himself turning blue.

"Chip, we've got to find a way b-back," Laurette replied, now huddling the child to herself. She knew they were seriously lost, but they didn't know the way back to the castle.

"I want my mom." Chip whimpered, now slowly going still.

"No! No Chip stay awake! Please stay awake!" She begged. But her problems became even worse when she heard a growl behind her. She slowly turned her head and screamed. For there in front of her were three bears, now coming out of the darkness.

"STAY BACK! GO AWAY!" She screamed, but it was no use. The bears were hungry and ready to have them for dinner. One bear charged and knocked Laurette away from Chip.

"CHIP RUN!" Laurette screamed, but Chip was too weak to stand. He could only cower and cry as the beast began running at him. Laurette scrambled over to protect him, but a bear bit her on the leg. She screamed in pain, but had no time to do anything else because she heard another roar charging at them.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" A voice thundered over the trees.

The bears turned and saw Aron burst into the clearing and roar at them maliciously. Laurette's eyes widened as she saw that Aron looked even more beastly than before! His eyes glowed and his claws and teeth looked sharper than ever and his clothes were torn.

The bears roared in response, but Aron didn't back down. He ran and slashed the bear that held Laurette, making it back away. He then gently pulled Chip over to them and stood in front of them protectively.

"Both of you head back! Follow the footprints I made over there," Aron ordered, now slashing and growling, keeping the bears at bay.

"Not without you!" Laurette said sternly.

"Laurette! You must go and get Chip back; he'll die in this weather!" Aron said, now roaring angrily because a bear just bit him on his arm.

At that moment, Adam ran into the clearing and scooped Chip up in his arms and pulled Laurette to him too for safety.

"Laurette! Take Chip back, I'm going to help Aron!" Adam said.

"Silence! All of you head back before you're eaten alive!" Aron said, now charging and taking on all three bears.

"ARON!" Laurette screamed, now hearing growls, roars, and the smell of ripping flesh. At that moment, Aron broke free of them, now badly bleeding but standing strong.

"Go! I'll lead them away!" Aron said, now running with all three bears chasing after him. Adam quickly grabbed them and headed back to the castle. Once inside, he quickly gave Chip to Mrs. Potts.

"Chip needs medical attention. Laurette needs it too! I'm going after Aron!" Adam said.

"Where is he?!" Belle said in worry.

"Out there fighting for us! He just fought off three bears! He led them away from our castle, but he's still out there! I'm going after my brother!" Adam replied.

"And I'm coming too!" Laurette said.

"No! You stay here!"

"No! I'm going to make sure he's alright!" She said, now pushing past Adam and running out into the night. She jumped on a horse and motioned for Adam to hurry. Adam knew he had no time to argue so he jumped on his horse as well and they took off into the night.

But the night was too quiet. It had been an hour and there was no sign of Aron.

"Aron! Aron!" Laurette screamed, now having a bad feeling about it.

"Where is he?!" Adam said, just as distraught. Suddenly, he heard a low growl. He motioned for Laurette to stay where she was and he would go ahead.

As he proceeded further, his yell got caught in his throat. He saw Aron laying motionless on the ground unconscious and he had three dead bears surrounding him.

"ARON!" Laurette cried out, now running to his side. Adam ran over as well to help him up on his horse and head back to the castle.

"Hang in there brother! Hang on!" Adam pleaded.

"Is he dead?!" Laurette gasped.

"Almost. His heart is barely beating." Adam replied sadly. "We've got to hurry and get him back to the castle now!"

"Please Aron…Please…don't die." Laurette pleaded, now gently riding next to them and praying that Aron would make it.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Oh my! What is going to happen?!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Oh, man! What is gonna happen next?!**


	13. Chapter 13

Aron looked up slowly and he could feel his heart beat slowing down. His time was growing short. But he also heard sad sobs near his bed. He looked over and saw Chip crying.

"Little prince," came the gentle voice.

Chip continued to cry even harder.

"Come now, stop those tears." came his gentle voice.

"I-I can't stop. You're dying." Chip sobbed, his blue eyes watering as tears flowed down his face.

Aron smiled gently and placed a large black hand on Chip's face. He gently lifted up his face and let the tears droop down his large claws.

"Don't cry. You need to be strong for me." Aron whispered.

"You can't die!" Chip pleaded. But at that moment, Mrs. Potts came in and ushered the distraught child out of the room.

Laurette walked in at that same moment and saw Aron slowly losing consciousness.

"Aron, please don't go." she whispered, now gently laying her head on his chest.

"Laurette, I need you to take care of everyone here when I'm gone." He whispered.

"Aron, please don't talk like that." She said, now turning away and sobbing.

"Look at me," He cooed.

"No." She said, crying harder. Aron now gently sat up and turned her around to face him. He then lifted up her chin to now make eye contact.

"I said, look at me." He said, now planting a small kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened in shock and she melted into his embrace. He suddenly felt a sharp and terrible pain in his side and chest!

"AH!" He gasped, now sinking back on his pillows.

"Aron!" Laurette gasped, now holding his hand.

"Laurette, I-I love you," He whispered, now placing a hand on her face. But his hand suddenly dropped as his eyes rolled back and he stopped breathing.

"Aron, Aron!" Laurette pleaded. "Please don't die! I love you." She sobbed, now crying even harder on his chest.

But she didn't even have a chance to think before she looked up and saw a green light surrounding him.

Horrified, she ran to get out of the room, but the door was shut tight. The light shone brighter and brighter until Aron was engulfed in it. The light picked him up and his long black fur began to disappear from his body and his claws began to disappear as well.

"A-Aron," She said in shock. But she noticed his horns and large body mass began to shrink to that of a normal man. Still frightened by all of the change, she ran to open the door but the door was still shut tight and something grabbed her waist.

Laurette looked down and saw nothing was physically there, but a force was grabbing her and pulling her back.

"H-help!" She squeaked, but there was nothing she could do. She was then tossed on the bed and before she could say anything she saw Aron slowly stirring. He was face down so she couldn't see his face.

"W-What happened?" She whispered, now scared as Aron slowly began to move.

"Laurette." He said groggily. Her eyes opened wide as she saw him gently support himself on his elbows and move his hair from his face. He noticed that he had hands as he moved his hair and looked down and saw that he had feet and skin again!

Aron shouted in glee and turned to Laurette in happiness. Immediately their eyes met, but she was fearful because she had never seen him in his human form. She began to gently back up to the wall, but he began to follow her.

"No need to fear…it's me." He whispered.

"A-Aron…is that really you?" She said, still fearful.

"Of course it's me." He chuckled gently, now cornering her between the bed and the wall. Laurette looked away a bit until she felt gentle hands cup around her face. "Look at me."

Laurette looked at him harder and recognized his beautiful green eyes. She placed a gentle hand on his face and he gently kissed her hand and let her run it through his black hair.

"Aron! Oh Aron, you're alive!" She said in glee, now giggling as he picked her up and began to spin her around in happiness.

Hearing all of the happiness, Adam and Belle ran inside and cheered in pure joy! Not only was Aron alive, but he was back to normal!

"ARON!" Adam yelled in happiness. Aron motioned for him to come forward and the two brothers embraced and tackled each other in brotherly love. Aron then pulled Belle into the hug and all of them embraced for what seemed like forever. Chip ran in too, but stood in shock as Aron locked eyes with him. Aron slowly stood up and gently tugged the front of his shirt, signaling for him to come closer.

"It's alright Chip. It's me…I'm alright. I HEY!" Aron laughed, because Chip tackled him again soon they were all a happy and tangled heap once more.

After a few minutes, Laurette spoke.

"But what broke the spell?" Laurette asked. "I remember you telling me it had to be something special." She said, now looking at Belle.

"Aron, do you wanna answer this one?" Belle giggled. Aron winked at her and pulled Laurette close.

"It was love Laurette…true love. I had to learn to love and have someone love me in return," He whispered, now gently kissing her on her lips. Laurette's face blushed red and then she placed her hands on his face.

"Aron, I loved you ever since we got to know each other with the hot tub," She giggled. "Why else do you think I ran out last night to find you?"

"Wait, what?" Aron asked in confusion.

"Yes Aron. I came to get you, but so did Laurette. She wanted to find you and bring you back." Adam replied.

Aron's eyes welled up with tears as he gently placed a hand on Laurette's face.

"You mean…you came back for me?" He whispered. He remembered when his friend Lydia didn't return, but even when Laurette was injured, she still went back to find him and would not rest til she did.

"Of course I did Aron. That's because I love you." She replied.

"And I love you as well." He grinned, now running his hands through her blonde hair. Everyone could only stare in happiness as the twos love began to grow with each passing second.

A few hours later…

Chip was walking in town with Aron and Laurette and the others when he decided to wait by the wagons.

"Beautiful afternoon isn't it?" A voice asked. Chip turned and saw the bandaged man again. Chip yelped and was about to run but the man caught him.

"Now why do you keep running from me, Chip? I mean you no harm," The man chuckled, now gently tickling Chip and making him laugh.

"Y-You know my name?"

"Of course I do, now why do you fear me so?" The man smiled, now gently holding him in his arms.

"I was just startled! I remember when you were with us you got mad at us." Chip said.

"Correction. I was mad at your Prince Aron. Not you." The man responded.

"But he's so much nicer now. He even calls me prince sometimes. Gosh, I sure wish I was a real prince." Chip said softly.

"Chip…" the voice replied, now sounding deeper than before. Chip looked up and saw the man holding a small crown. A real crown! One that was for a real prince! Where he got it from Chip had no idea!

"Do not be fooled young one. You have and always will have the heart of a real prince," the man replied, now placing the crown on Chip's head and disappearing into the night before Chip could say thank you!

"Thank you," Chip whispered, now giggling as he felt the wind tickle his ears and neck.

"And who are you talking to?" Aron asked, now coming out of the store with Laurette.

"Just a friend." Chip smiled, now showing them the crown.

"A friend gave you this?" Laurette asked in awe.

"Yes." Chip said in glee, now dancing and spinning happily.

"Well, I don't see why he cannot keep it. After all, it will give him something to do while we make wedding preparations." Aron grinned.

"Are you saying I get in the way?" Chip said cocking an eyebrow.

"Perhaps…" Aron grinned, now gently pushing Chip down in the snow. Chip was startled now as Aron got down on all fours and pinned him down under him. "And what are you going to do about it little prince?"

"This!" Chip laughed, now throwing snow at him at his face gently.

"Hey! Alright that does it!" Aron said, now playfully growling and biting on Chip's neck, making Chip squeal in laughter. Aron then pulled Laurette in the fun and soon they were all frolicking in the snow.

"Well, do you miss being a beast?" Laurette laughed, now gently twirling Aron's hair in a flirty way.

"Well, it was quite an experience. But I get the feeling a little bit of beast is still in there." He growled playfully at her.

Aron growled just like a beast.

He smiled. Laurette gasped and could not believe her eyes; Aron's incisor teeth were slightly sharper than normal…they were almost…beast-like.

But Laurette just laughed.

"Oh no…" she chuckled.

"Oh yes," Aron grinned, now tackling her and kissing her as Chip laughing in happiness.

Their love story had come to the end, but there was plenty of love and happiness that was in their future.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: I hope you all enjoyed the finale!**

 **newbienovelistRD: It was phenomenal! This was your best story yet, Amiga! And I was happy to help! :D**


End file.
